Artemis the daughter of Artemis?
by youngjusticewriter
Summary: Artemis finds out she isn't the daughter of Lawernce and Paula Crock. Not counting at school nny replaced her history teacher who dissapered. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson, young justice or dc nation. Big fan of all though. This a test chapter by the way. **

* * *

**Nobody's Pov.**

"Ow Zoe how could I fall for a man? I swore them off." Artemis cried as she looked at her newborn daughter. "Least it a girl not a** boy**." Said Zoe with distaste at the word boy.

"True, but what am I going to do with her? If anyone finds out she will be punished for my mistake." The goddess said.

"We can hide her in plain sight but watch over her." Suggested Zoe.

Artemis nodded and looked down at her first daughter ever.

"Zoe take her and give her to some mortals." Artemis said. She kissed her daughter on the head before giving her to Zoe.

"My lady what should we call her?" Zoe asked.

"Zoe please go before I change my mind." Artemis said looking away.

Zoe ran out of the tent and heading towards the nearest city. She kept walking with her lady's daughter till she saw the sign, Gotham City. " Who knows little one, you could join the hunt with us and your mother on the hunt." The baby smiled at Zoe. She ran through the city looking for a house and family for the baby. She climb a fire escape of a building. She looked in the window. There sleeping was a asian girl with black hair. She opened the window and slipped in the room. She put the baby in the sleeping girl arms. " Keep her safe." And then Zoe slipped out of the room. She closed the window and looked back one more time before heading back to her lady.

**Jade's Pov.**

That mourning Jade woke up by a crying baby in her arms. (What!) "Mom, Dad!" Her parents ran in the room. "What's wrong Jade?" Asked her mother. Then her eyes fell on the crying baby. Jade's father and mother eyes widen. " Can we keep her?" Asked a hopefully Jade (she always wanted a little sister). Her parents exchanged looks. "Wait here your father and I are going to talk." Said her mom.

(Half an hour later.)

Jade watched as her parents entered her room. (The baby had stopped crying by now and playing with Jade's hair.) " She can stay with us till she old enough to handle herself." Said Jade's dad. " She'll be training just like you once she gets a little older." Jade nodded excited. " You'll share a room with her." Said Jade's mom. "And your be accountable for her." (Were they talking about the baby or the dog? Well on the last part.) "And you can name her." Jade looked at her new little sister. "Artemis, that's what we will call her." She smiled at Artemis who returned it.

**Artemis (goddess) Pov. (15 years later.)**

She wanted to see her. Her little daughter who she didn't know her name. It was her daughter's birthday. She would be sixteen now. She guessed she wouldn't be a child anymore. But a young woman. Ow how she wanted to her! But it was forbidden for the gods and goddess to see their children or child. Specially her who was the goddess of virginity! Her daughter was a secret had to be kept that way. The only one who else knew about her was dead. Zoe had died in battle by her father. An honorable but sad death. Thalia had replaced Zoe but she didn't know. Speaking of her. Thalia sat down next to her. "What's wrong my lady?" "Nothing, just thinking." Thalia nodded. "If you need to talk my lady, I'm here." With that Thalia left her alone. I look down at my hands. I think about her father. What a different man. I love him but he moved on and dating another. I still have feelings for him. Ugh! I'm in love with someone who never be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own young justice or percy jackson series. **

* * *

Artemis's Pov.

Red Arrow and I were having a fight (again). Nobody was surprised, since we fought a lot. He thought I was his replacement and the likeliest person to be the mole. I thought he was a jerk who had trust issues. So yeah we had our arguments and fights. "You're not even a good archer!" I snap, no one I mean no one tells me that. I never missed my target in my life! I have a perfect aim when I shoot. The only time I miss is when I want to. "Red Arrow unless you want to be in a hospital for a year I suggest you shut up." I say in a calm deadly voice. I turn my back and head towards the zeta tubes.I put in Gotham and leave before I end up shooting the red-head. And I rather not have another talk from Black Canary about being friends with the jerk. When I arrive in Gotham, I just walk and walk. Walking helps me calm down and think. Then I remember something. It's my birthday! How could I forget? I'm sixteen today. Most girls say being sixteen is a big deal. Me, I'm just thankfully to be alive and the teams okay. My thoughts turn to Red Arrow and Kid Mouth. Ugh! Some boy are just jerks! I there a few boys I actually call men. You get called a man when you earn it. Same with girls I'll call you a women when you act like one. That counts with superheroes too.

I head towards my mom's apartment. I've had no time to see her lately. (With school, the team, my nightmares, then dad and Jade.) So when I arrive at the apartment, the first thing I do is hug her. "Artemis!" Mom shouts surprised. "Sorry mom, I didn't know hugging was a crime." I say. She rolls her eyes and hugs me back. "Artemis I need to tell you something." She says. I stop hugging her and look at her. She has tears in her eyes. "Artemis I not your real mom, Lawrence isn't your real father and Jade isn't your real sister." " What do you mean?" I ask slowly. "Artemis we adopt you." "From who?" "We don't know we woke up one day and you were here, no note." "Jade wanted you to be part of the family we agreed and raised you as if you were our own." Her tears are now on her face. Then I realized why she crying, she's afraid I leave her. "Mom I'm not going to leave you, you're the women who raised me." "You're my mother even if we not related in blood." "Okay." She nods, I get my sleeve and wipe her tears. "But if you okay with it I'm try to figure out about my other family." She nods. "I still love you mom."

That night I climb out of my room and sit on the fire escape. I look at the moon and stars. I love the night. It my favorite time of the day. I more calm and at peace. I can think more clearly than any other time. I need to find my real family but be there for mom I can't leave her. Dad isn't going to take care of her and Jade's who knows where doing who know's what. It's my job to keep her safe. And it can't be easy on her. I've got to also keep being a hero and patrolling with my uncle. I need to keep being a A+ student. So another day of Artemis Crock or whatever my real family name is. I look at the moon one more time before slipping inside. I lock my window and crawl into my bed. I close my eyes and go to sleep.

The next day the weekend is over so I have to go to school. I love learning but I hate this school's uniform. I feel weird and so on but mom says I'll need to give it some. So I bite my tongue and focus on my classes. This week we are studying the greeks so to understand them we have to understand greek mythology. Today's lesson we went through the gods and goddess and monsters. My favorite god and goddess were Athena, Hestia, Artemis and Hephaestus. But since they aren't real I can't exactly know their personalities. But those are the ones I like from what I heard. Greek mythology has always been interesting to me since my name was Artemis. So I didn't get bored like a few of the others students. At lunch I have a (packed) chicken salad to eat. And sit down with on an empty. A few minutes later Bette, Dick and Barbara join me. I understand Bette since she suppose to watch over me since I'm new. Dick (I think) adopted me somehow as a friend, an older sister? (Really I don't know.) Baraba at first didn't like me but seems to like me now. They all are pretty neat. I guess you could say we're friends. I see as people I can spend time with who aren't annoying or jerks. So yeah we're friends. We don't talk much since we have limited time to eat and I really have lots on my mind. Once lunch is over we go back to classes. Once school done I head back to history class to get my books I forgot. I enter the classroom. There a middle-aged woman with cold blue and blonde hair. My hands go for my hidden cross-bow, I don't draw it out yet. "Who are you?" I ask. The woman smiles. "You forgot didn't you, I'm your new history teacher. Mr. Andrews told his students this morning about him retiring." She ends the sentence with fake smile. "I'm one of his students and he didn't say anything about retiring." "Oh dear you must have hit your head." Okay she was now annoying me. "What's your name young lady?" I think before answering (names have power) "Artemis." "What a beautiful name." She says. "Yours?" I ask. "Miss. Sunny." With that I grab my bag and leave as fast as I can.

* * *

**Okay first real cliffhanger. Anyway I was looking at Artemis's (goddess) powers. And I was trying to decide which ones Artemis (Crock) should have. Then I realized I wanted you guys to choose. Here's a list of Artemis's (goddess)main powers. You can choose more than one by the way. **

1. Strength

2. Speed

3. Ability to turn people and herself into animals

4. Healing (others and herself)

5. Kill mortals instantly (or humans same thing)

6. Look like a person

7. Talking to animals.


	3. Chapter 3

** I don't own dc nation or young justice. You guys really seem to like this so I'm keep going on. Artemis (young justice) already has great tracking skills and awsome archery skills so I didn't add those since she already had them but I kind of upgraded her skills. You guys liked 1 through 4 mostly or all. I've already choosen who Artemis's dad is. (Cue evil laugh.) Please read and review. Ow and should anyone else be a demigod?**

* * *

** Artemis's Pov. **

I wasn't in a good mood. Why? When ever I brought up Miss. Sunny being our new teacher, people (counting my friends) said Mr. Andrews said that he was retiring and Miss. Sunny would take his place. I would huff and turn my back on them. Is the school pulling my leg? No, that was unlikely. Something was going on and I was going to get to the bottom of it. Yes I know curiosity killed the cat, but I'm not a cat last time I checked. Then our Latin teacher was replaced by Mr. Brunner (I actually like him). He wasn't fake perky like Miss. Sunny. He was middle-aged man, thin hair and a beard that was kept clean. He had sad old eyes that said he had seen a lot more than most his age or older. He was in a wheel chair just like my mom or the woman who raised me (I'm still getting use to the whole I'm adopted thing!) He was a lot better teacher then our last one. He could tell stories, give you examples and joked. Funny thing is he smells like horse and coffee.

Tonight the team, Red Arrow and I were fighting some villain (I wasn't really focusing.) On bio ship I really don't focus on Kaldur orders but my thoughts were on Sportsmaster and how I'm adopted. Good thing is I'm not his daughter. Bad thing (Why is there always something bad?) I lived with him till my mom or Mrs. Paula was released from jail and kicked him out. I just want to show them I'm not the mole (if there is one) or the enemy. But there teammate and friend. And I need to find out if Sportsmaster knows anything about my parents. "Artemis!" I look up to see the team and Red Arrow looking at me. (I force myself not to blush.) "Why are you here, you can't shoot or listen to orders." Wally yells at me. "Kid Mouth have you ever heard the saying **Everything not what it seems**?" "Don't judge me without knowing all the facts, you don't even know what's happening in my life." I snap back then I regret it I said too much. Now they know something up and they want to know. Part of me wants them to know, they are my team and friends. The other part says it's my life so I handle it. The rest of the trip Kaldur tells me the orders. This time I'm listening. I think the others are trying to process what I said. Actually scratch that, they are I can tell.

**Percy's Pov. **

I was dreaming well actually mostly have nightmares then dreams. But not tonight. In my dream I'm in a forest. I see Artemis (the goddess) sitting on the ground working on her arrows. She looks up at me. "Good your here." She says to me. I look around to see if anyone else is here but it's just Artemis and I. She lays her arrows down and gets up. "Percy Jackson I need your help." I kind of shocked. Chiron is at Gotham Academy he looking for a powerful halfblood, the halfblood he is looking for is named Artemis." "I need you to get her to safety there's a monster already there." I try to take this all in. A powerful halfblood named Artemis, a monster and I have to get her to that is normal day for a half blood. "Hurry." Then I wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Percy Jackson series or young justice. Ow is there a certain monster you want Miss. Sunny to be? I like asking you guys things cause I want you to enjoy the story and know you played a part in it. So thank you. Ow and I wanted to do TigressFlash idea of Artemis turning into a tiger or a wolf but instead I did a cat. **

* * *

**Percy's Pov. **

"So you're telling Artemis wanted you to save Artemis a powerful demigod?" Annabeth asked skeptically. "Pretty much." Said I said calmly. "Well strikes me is why Artemis cares about Artemis the demigod." Annabeth said mostly to herself. "Maybe Artemis likes Artemis since she a girl and named after her." I say. "It doesn't make sense." She grumbled. "Not everything needs to make sense Wisegirl." She shoots me a look. I put my hands in the air as to say I surrender. She smirks. "So we does Artemis the demigod live?" She asked. "Gotham." I answer. "What she can't live there." Annabeth nearly shouted. "Why not?" I ask wanting an answer. "Gotham is the most dangerous city in America plus monsters love that city." She shuddered at the last bit. "But they have Batman!"I say back. (I'm secretly a huge Batman fan.) "Batman is a mortal so he really is only so good." She augured back. Do I ever get to have the last zing? "I'm going to pack for the trip I suggest you do the same." With that she ran to her cabin.

**Artemis Pov. **

Tick- tock, tick-tock. Artemis was in Miss. Sunny's classroom resisting the urge to shoot the class room clock. I hate that clock. I trying to focus on the history test when I hear tick-tock. I think it wants one of my arrows in it. But I contain myself the last thing I need is to kicked out of this school because I razing annoying school wouldn't be the first time I've been kicked out of a school or not invited for the next I finish the test I go to Miss. Sunny's desk and hand it to her. She smiles but I know its fake. She likely thought her a pity case but it didn't matter. Artemis didn't cared what people thought of her well except her friends and /teammates and her adopted mom. She went back to her desk and waited.

Artemis walked down an ally humming one of her favorite to herself. She watched as an ally cat played with another ally cat. She smiled to her self. She loved animals (all animals). She felt a tugging in her gut. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe. All the sudden she felt hot. She opened her eyes to see everything had gotten bigger. Or had she become smaller? She looked down at the ground to see her hands were paws. She was pretty sure she had a WTF face. She had some how turned into a cat. (Today wasn't her day was in it?) She needed to think. The team! They could help her. She was suddenly thankful that she wasn't a monkey. She ran down the ally.

**Wally's Pov. **

I was in the kitchen eating my sandwich when suddenly out of nowhere a cat attacked me. I fell down on the ground with the cat on my chest. It was growling at me. Wait could cats growl? I looked at the cat. It had a golden coat and its gray eyes which had look the look of intelligence and anger. "Hey kitty, how did you get in here?" I say to the cat. The cat looked annoyed. "Meow." It said. Then it looked confused. It lifted one of its paw and touched her thought. "Meow!" It started to claw at its throat." She jumped of me and ran out of the kitchen. I got up and chased after the cat. The cat had run into the rest of the team. "Okay who let it in?" I yell. Meagan had picked it up by now and was hugging it. "The cat isn't an it , its person." She sayed with a smile. The cat nodded it's head as if to say yes. "Who is it?" Robin asked. "I don't know yet. We need to call the League?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I don't own young justice. Sorry I haven't updated recently. Anyway Artemis will have all powers since you some you guys wanted that. So she will 1 thought 3/ 4. Artemis can kill monsters (though doing it to much can kill her) by using their name. "Names have powers." (Request from Arrowflash by review. ) Sorry about that. The mistakes they have been fixed. **

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Artemis has powers?" Asked Wally. "Yes Baywatch, that what Batman said." Artemis replied. "Yes Artemis has powers Kid Flash." Batman said ignoring Artemis comment. "Artemis do you have any idea how you got them?" Green Arrow asked to Artemis. To him Artemis was like a daughter to him not a "niece". So he was worried about her. "Yes, I have idea." She said softly. "I need to tell all of you something." Her gaze switching from the team and there mentors. "Team I'm not Green Arrow's niece, that was a cover story so I could join the team. I'm Sportsmaster and Huntress daughter plus Cheshire's little sister. Or least so I thought. A few days ago Huntress or Paula Crock who's retired told me I'm adopted. I think my family has something to do with my powers. Bad news I have no idea who they are."

Artemis sighed. She needed to tell someone. And she had open to her friends and it had felt good. "Well that a least explains why you didn't want us around Sportsmaster and Cheshire." Kaldur said. "Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Megan. "I was ashamed about my family and I wanted to be trusted not distrusted so the cover story was made ." Artemis replyed."Artemis your still our teammate no matter who your family is, and that not because you can shape shift into animals." Wally joked. "Really you are apart of the team spitfire." Artemis smiled at them. She wanted to cry because she was happy, that they hadn't rejected her because of her adopted family.

"We need to find out who is Artemis real family. Artemis you need to stay away from people as much as possible. Since you may have other hidden powers. But you still must go to school." Artemis groaned. She was now going to have to deal with the fake perky Miss. Sunny.

* * *

"Artemis why aren't you leaving?" Bette asked her friend. "Since I missed a day of school, Miss. Sunny giving me detention today. Bette bit her lip. "Don't me to miserable, okay." Well lets it not a cliché. "Sure Bette." As everyone left Artemis senses started to go crazy. She was in danger and she could feel it. Her hand drifted towards her hidden crossbow. "What do you want me to do for detention, Miss Sunny?" I asked. She faked smiled again. She walked in front me and started to change. By the time she had finished changing she was as tall the roof. She had the head of a lion, the body and feet/hooves of a goat (she even smelt like one) and a ten foot long diamond black snake tail plus a set of jet black first thought that runs in my head is "well she doesn't fit in the room very well". Second being shit. "She goat!" I yell. That's not her real name. Her real name is Chimera.

I recognize her from greek mythology. She was a deadly monster. More like a super monster. Since she was part lion, goat, snake and dragon. She was the daughter of Echidna aka mother of all monster. (Not really all monsters just a good amount of very deadly monsters.) She breathed fire and had deadly poison. So not the friendliest monster in mythology. "Names have power girl." Chimera hissed at me. " I'll remember that." I retort back at the monster. She snarls before she attacks me. I grab my cross-bow and shoot. But her tail hits the arrow and breaks it. She then charged. It opens its mouth. I aim and then shoot one of my arrows. Then fire shoot out of it mouth. My poor arrow didn't stand a chance. I do a backflip and land on other side of the room. I need to be wise. I have only have some many arrows. (I have two more.) I need to find her weakness or the way she supposedly died in mythology. I rack my brains as I dodge another of her news I remembered the myths of her death. Bellerophon had killed her by lead poisoning and suffocation, in one myth. In another myth Bellerophon had shot the Chimera with arrows till she died. Bad news (why is there always bad news) I don't have a lead ball and my arrows aren't working. Then slice. Chimera tail had cut my upper left arm. I nearly scream out of pain. I now know where she keeps her poison. Black spots dance around my vision. I know I'm near to blacking out, but if I do I'm dead. I feel anger boil inside me. "Go Tartarus Chimera!" I scream at the monster. Then my day gets a lot weirder. I really didn't except it to happen. But it just did. It started with her tail then moved up. Her body was turning into dust. The monster had a WTF face. Till she turned into dust. I know I was tired from the poison but all the sudden I felt really tired. I felt like I was over a fire. I close my eyes and black out.

My dreams are black. I don't rally dream of anything but I hear voices. "Is she dead Chiron?" Asked a voice of a girl. "No Annabeth she alive just barely." Said a voice that sounded familiar. "We need to get her to camp." Said a voice of a boy. "Seaweed brain right she in danger here. Us too, three halfblood will bring more monsters." Why did halfblood sound familiar? Then I didn't hear anymore voices.

* * *

**Please review. And yes Chimera is actually a woman monster in greek mythology. Though in the Percy Jackson series the Chimera took the disguise of a dog. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I don't own Young Justice or the Percy Jackson Series. Anyway this takes place in The Battle of The Labyrinth. The story is now really I do plan Artemis to meet Apollo. Hope you enjoy. Pretty please review. **

* * *

** Artemis's Pov. **

My dreams have never been dreams more like nightmares. But I (thankfully) not having one of those. In my dream a woman and a man laying in a meadow. The woman had beautiful auburn hair and silver/yellow eyes kinda like the moon. She was breathtaking beautiful yet something about her wasn't a damsel in distress. Then there was something about her I just couldn't place it. It took me a second to recognize the man without his blond mustache and beard. It was my mentor, Green Arrow! But he was a lot younger. But was disturbing was the woman was cuddling with him. (I really don't think Black Canary would like that.) "My love I most be leaving soon." The woman said to Oliver. So Oliver dated other people then Dinah.I mused to myself. "I know but can we just not think about it."

"Artemis!" I wake up to see a blonde girl yelling at me. "Huh that actually worked." She mused to herself. I remember that voice, she was one of the voices I heard when I was blacked out. "Who are you." My voice is rough and dry. "Annabeth and drink these." She hands me a glass of apple juice? I look at her the glass before I take a sip. Instead of tasting like apple juice (as I excepted) the drink tasted like a mint milk shake that are only out during the holidays. Translation it was good. Not only was my tastebuds enjoying it but my body (I know that sounds weird.) felt like I could fight Black Canary and win. In a blink of the eye, I had finished it. I frown not liking there wasn't anymore. "So what did it take like to you?" Annabeth asked. "Mint milk shake." I reply. "Do you feel good enough to walk, Artemis?" I nod and she helps me up.

"You want to talk?" She asked about. "Yes." Is all I say. "Mostly you would watch the orientation film or talk with Chiron and Mr.D. But Chiron busy with Percy and Mr. D is gone. Plus I don't think you'll like the orientation film." Annabeth said to me as we sat in the meadow. "Artemis what do you know about greek mythology?" Her gray eyes were watching me as if I was a mystery she wanted to solve. "Well you have monsters, titans, gods/goddess, demigods, mortals plus a few more people. The titans had a war with gods and the gods won. They liked to have children with mortals except a few such as Hera, my namesake and etc. Those children were demigods who went on quests, fought monster and pretty much never had happy ever afters. And I'm guessing Camp Half-Blood is a camp for demigods or half-bloods. Am I a demigod?" I whisper the question. "Yes you are that's why you were attacked by a monster. And you're an very fast learner, that help you in the battlefield. Anyway how are you feeling?" She asked me. "In truth I've had weirder days." She nods. "Okay we need to find you a weapon since tonight capture the flag." I raise my eyebrow. "I'll tell you about it later now come on." She says as she runs away. I like Annabeth, I thought to myself.

After a great dinner we all got suited up for battle. For my weapons were a compound bow plus two celestial bronze knives. I was ready to have some fun. "Right." Quintus said. Quintus was a gray haired man that looked in his fifties(but he just seemed older than he looked). "You will be in teams of two." Quintus said to us. "Aww!" Everybody complained. "Your goal is simple: collect the gold laurels without dying. The wreath is wrapped in a silk passage, tied to the back of one of these monsters. There are six monsters. Each has a silk passage. Only one holds the laurels. You must find the wreath before the other team. And, of course you must will have to slay the monster to get it, and stay alive." The once not happy crowd was now excitedly murmuring. "I will now announce your partners." Quintes announced to the crowd. It seemed as everyone was holding their breath. "There will be no trading. No switching. N complaining." Quintus said. Then Mrs. Leary barked. (A hell-hound that Annabeth introduced me to). She was apparently the only friendly one in the world. Hell hounds were one of the many monster in the world that take their anger on demigods. Anyway Quintus produced a pretty big scroll started reading names off of it. "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Percy said something to Annabeth that I didn't hear. But what I did hear was Annabeth comment. "Your armor crooked." I smirked to myself. Annabeth and Percy were going to a couple. And I could see it I'm guessing everybody could see it but them. "Grover Underwood with Tyson." Quintus said. Grover (one of Annabeth and Percy's friend) almost jumped out of his skin. Or would it be goat fur? "What? But-" Grover started to say. "No, no." Tyson whimpered scared of (scared) Grover who was scared of him. Ironic much? "Must be a mistake. Goat boy-"

"No complaining!" Quintus ordered the two. "Get with your partner. You have two minutes to prepare!" I run over to Quintus. "Sir who am I to partnered up with?" I asked him. He looked at me surprised. "Your playing tonight, I thought you were till healing?" He said to me. "I'm healed and ready to fight so,do I need to go alone or be partnered up with someone?" "You can join Annabeth and Percy team. Now go, you have a minute to prepare!" I run over to Percy and Annabeth and tell them the news.

Even though it was still light in the woods but it seemed more night-time to me. I find that comforting, since I could just imagine the moon being in the sky instead of the sun. "Look." I say to Percy and Annabeth. I point at a track of scuttling marks. We started to follow the tracks. It was pretty much silent tracking. The only time there was noise was when the Stoll brothers (Annabeth told me their name.) who passed by us. "This is where we stopped looking." Annabeth said to Percy. Percy looked confused then I think he realized what she meant. "I saw him last night." Percy said to Annabeth. I think they forgot I was there. I cleared my throat. "I'm still here." I say to them. Yep they had forgetten me. Then a branched snapped. And dry leaves rustled. Something was moving in the tress. "That's not the Stroll brothers." Annabeth said. Annabeth pulled out her knife, Percy took off the cap of his pen and I grabbed an arrow from my quiver.

We arrived to a huge pile of boulders in the middle of the west woods. We were alone (least for now). "Over there." Annabeth whispered. "No, wait." Percy said. "Behind us." There was scuttling noises all around us. We circled around the boulders, ready to attack. Then a voice behind us said."Hi." I whirled around and aimed my bow at a tree nympth. Wait what? Who was she? "Put those downs!" She said. "Dryads don't like sharp blades are sharp arrows pointed at the." Percy and Annabeth lower their weapons so I follow suit. "Juniper." Annabeth exhaled. (Least that answered my earlier question.) "What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked to Juniper. "I live here." She answered. "In the boulders?" Percy asked. I roll my eyes at that last comment. She pointed to the edge of the clearing. "In the juniper, duh. Are you guys busy?" She asked us. "Well, were in a middle of this game agansit a bunch of monsters and we're trying not to die." Percy said. Annabeth gave Percy a look before speaking to Juniper. "We're not busy. What's wrong Juniper sniffled. "It's Grover. He seems distraught." Juniper sniffled again. "Tell him to get traught or get dead." I say immediately.(Robin had told me that when we were attacked bt the Reds.) "What!" Annabeth, Percy and Juniper yell at me. "Sorry a little bird told me that." I tell them. "Anyway all year he's been looking for Pan. And every time he comes back, it's worse. I thought maybe, at first he was seeing another tree." Another sniffle. "No." Annabeth said trying to stop Juinper from crying. "I'm sure that's not it." Annabeth tried to soothe her friend. "He had a crush on a blueberry bush once." Juniper said miserably. "Juniper. Grover would never ever _look _at another tree. He just stressed out about his searcher's license." Annabeth said.

"He can't go underground!" She yelled. "You can't let him." Annabeth looked uncomfortable. "It might be the only way to help him; if we just knew where to search."Annabeth shifted her weight. "Ah." Juniper wiped a green tear from her face. "About that..." Yet another rustle in the woods. Juniper yelled. "Hide!" Then with a poof she turned into green mist.

We turned around. Coming out of the woods was a huge scorpion. Tied to it was a red package. "Artemis and Percy distract it and I'll go behind it and cut off it's tail." Annabeth said. We could do this, I thought to myself. Then two more scorpions appeared. (I just jinxed myself.) "Three? That's not possible!" "Well the impossible just came possible." I reply back.

* * *

**To be continued. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I don't own The Percy Jackson Series or Young Justice. Apollo first appearance is in this chapter. First meaning he will appear later in the series. **

* * *

**Recently on Artemis the daughter of Artemis. **

We turned around. Coming out of the woods was a huge scorpion. Tied to it was a red package. "Artemis and Percy distract it and I'll go behind it and cut off it's tail." Annabeth said. We could do this, I thought to myself. Then two more scorpions appeared. (I just jinxed myself.) "Three? That's not possible!" "Well the impossible just came possible." I reply back.

* * *

The scorpions scurried around the three of us. They whipped their tails like they showing off how they were going to kill us. "Climb?" Percy asked Annabeth. "No time." She answered back. Though it was obvious Annabeth and Percy were starting to panic. (But you couldn't really blame them.) The scorpions were surrounding us. (So yes Annabeth was right about no time.) "Look out!" Annabeth cried out. Annabeth parried away the stinger of ugly scorpion one with her blade. I shoot an arrow at ugly scorpion two. Percy stabbed his blade at ugly scorpion three. Who then backed out of his swords range. We clambered sideways along the boulders, but they followed us. I shoot two more arrows. I take a step sideways and suddenly it was black as night. "Guys come here I think we can hide in here still they leave." I yell to them. Percy and Annabeth look at the two builders that I somehow squeezed though. "Guys come on!" I yell to them. "Annabeth try it and I'll cover you." Percy told Annabeth. She shot him one last look before joining me. After that Percy joined us. Then the hole/crack just shut. "What the-

Don't finish that sentence Artemis." Annabeth warned me. (I decided to chance fate or the fates.) Our breaths could be heard where ever we were. "Wh-Where are we?" Annabeth asked scared. "Not in a scorpion's stomach." I reply back. (Even though where ever we were was cold and wet.) "Artemis is right, we're safe from the scorpions." "This can't be a cave more like of a corridor." I say as I look and feel around me. "It's a long room." Percy murmured. "No it's not a room. It's like Artemis said a corrider." Percy stepped forward but Annabeth stopped hm by grabbing his hand and mine. "We need to find an exit." Annbeth said scared. I look around again. The corrider streched into darkness on both sides. "Two steps back." We both do as she says. "Okay,help me examine the walls," She said in a calm voice. "What for?" Percy asked. "Percy just do as he says." I say to him. "What are you looking for Annabeth?" I ask wanting to know the truth. "The mark of Daedalus." "Wait a second were we in the Labyrinth? "Cause Daedalus kinda made it." I ask as I search the walls. "Found it!" Annabeth cried out loud. She pushed something that I couldn't see. the thing started to glow blue. (My favorite color after green and silver/gray.) The roof slid open and the moon and the stars bathed us in their light. I let out a sigh of relief. Then I heard people yelling Percy and Annabeth's names. I look at the others before we leave the might be labyrinth.

We made our way out ran into a bunch of campers. "Where have you three been?" Some person asked mostly looking at Annabeth and Percy. (Annabeth later told me it was Clarisse the daughter of the war-god.) "We've been looking for your guys forever!" She yelled at us. "We've been only gone a few minutes."Percy answered back. Chiron aka Mr. Brunner trotted up to us. (Yeah now I know what give him for Christmas, a 'My little centaur t-shirt'.) (Ow no Wally was starting to rub off on me!) "Percy!" Tyson yelled. "Your okay?" He asked worried for his brother. (Yeah Annabeth told me.) "We're fine." He said. "We fell in a hole." The campers looked at him and Annabeth. "It's true but it wasn't a hole something else." I say looking at Annabeth, so she can confirm my idea. "Your been missing for almost an hour." Chiron said. "A hole?" Clarisse asked. Annabeth took a deep breath and looked around at everyone. "Chiron...maybe we should talk about this in the big house." Clarisee gasped. "You found it didn't you." Annabeth started biting her bottom lip. " I .. yeah. Yeah, we did.

Cue all the campers asking questions. (Percy looked confused, I guess he hadn't figured it out.) But Chiron raised his hand (and silence followed). "Tonight is not the right time, and this is not the right place." He looked at the boulders as if they were bad news.(Likely were.) "All of you, back to your cabins. Get some sleep. A game well-played, but curfew is past!" Now cue mumbling and complaining from the campers.

"That explains a lot." Clarisee said. "It explains what Luke is after." She said to the three of us. "Wait, whose Luke?" I ask curious about Luke, since Annabeth never said anything about him. Annabeth got a pained look on her face. "Luke is a traitor and is a servant to Kronos and the other titans." Clarisee said in a cold tone. "What do you mean? What did we find?" Percy asked confused. "Annabeth asked us to look for the mark of Daedalus. Daedalus created the labyrinth. So I'm guessing those boulders hide the entrance to the labyrinth. And I'm guessing someone can use that entrance to get in the camp. Luke wants to get in the camp and destroy it?" I ask Annabeth. She nods. Then Clarisee looked at me and asked me a question. "Are you a daughter of Athena? I shake my head. "I don't know whose daughter I am. I was adopted plus I have no clue who my parents are." She nods. "You guys better go your cabins I'll show Artemis the Hermes's cabin."

I slip out of my sleeping bag, careful not trip on anyone as I leave the Hermes's cabin. Annabeth told me it was a lot more crowded a few years ago. But it's still crowded in my oppion, so I leave the cabin. (I grab all my stuff since Hermes is the god of thieves and this is his cabin.) Then I notice a cabin, its silver cabin that reflects the moon light and carvings of animals. I walk towards the silver cabin as fast as I can. It's the eighth cabin and the cabin for Artemis my namesake. She doesn't have demigod children though she has hunters. Hunters are demigods, mortals or nymphs that have sworn loyalty to Artemis and don't like boys. (I know all this by Annabeth.) The hunters can live as long as they don't die in battle or break their vows of rejecting boys. I want to meet them one day if I can. "I see you found your way home." I turn around and aim my bow at the speaker. (I do keep in mind not everything is what it seems, for all I know this person might change into a monster.) The speaker looks about seventeen or eighteen. But his eyes tell me he is a lot older. He had sandy blonde hair, a tan, muscled arms that could be compared to Red Arrow's and win plus a cocky smile that is blinding. (Where was the sign that said 'Don't look directly into the smile might cause blindness.'?) Yes I recognized his type, playboy. "Who are you? And unless you want to have arrow shoulder I would answer tht question." I tell him in a cold voice.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, always happens when it starts getting good. No good book or story doesn't have them. Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them. Ow and happy new year!**


	8. Artemis Demigod File (Not a chapter!)

**Dear readers this isn't (exactly)a chapter. Though you might want to read this. Contains spoilers for this story/series**

**Name **Artemis Lian Queen aka Artemis (super hero name).

**Age **Fifteen.

**Gender **Female.

**Godly Parent **Artemis (the goddess of hunt,wilderness, goddess of the moon,goddess of chastity and maidenhood.)

**Human Family **Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow (father),Paula Crock aka (x) Huntress(adopted mother), Jade Nguyen aka Cheshire (adopted older sister), Lawrence Crock aka Sportsmaster (adopted father), Roy Harper aka Red Arrow (Oliver Queen adopted son.)

**Powers **(super) Strength, (super) speed, able to turn people and herself into animals, healing people, animals and herself, talks to animals, able to kill monsters (though doing that too much can kill her), can see clearly in the night,

**Weapon(s) **Bow and arrows, cross-bow, hand to hand combat, knifes.

**Friends **Kaldur aka Aqualad, Robin aka Richard 'Dick' Grayson, Dick Grayson, Bette Kane, Barabar Gordon, Miss. Martain aka Megan Morse, Superboy aka Connor Kent, Zatanna aka Zatanna Zatara, Wally West aka Kidflash, Roy Harper aka Red Arrow, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

**Home(s) **Gotham, Camp Halfblood, Mount Young Justice.

**Favorite Gods/Goddess **Artemis, Athena, Hestia, Hephaestus.


End file.
